Speak Now
by newfriendsaregolden
Summary: Song-fic to TSwift's 'Speak Now'. She knows she's the only one who can stop him and she'll stop at nothing to do it.


A/N:This is my first published PJO Fanfic, I usually just write it and keep it in my fanfiction folder. I don't know if this is good or bad no one has ever read it so yeah.

Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and Speak Now belongs to Taylor swit. She's awesome.

(3rd person PoV)

Katie walked in to the church. She's wearing a simple pale blue dress. A little part of her hair tied at the center back of her head. Her eyes full of sorrow.

She never thought she'll be invited by Travis. She just smiled when she was invited. She was sad, yes. But she won't show her weakness in front of him. She said a simple 'Congratulations, good for you Travis. Someone wants to marry you.' with humor. Anna doesn't know what she was doing when she was going to marry Travis, he doesn't know what was about to hit her.

She saw Percy, Grover, Nico and Will hanging out. She flashed a smile at their direction and took a seat at the back, right beside the aisle. She doesn't want anyone sending her looks. But they will eventually anyway.

The room is not crowded, yet. She can even hear Anna yeling at someone, probably the bridesmaids. She just sat there, tapping her foot impatiently. She bet Anna's gown is lovely. Of course it's lovely, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Anything looks good on her.

After a while, the room is already crowded. The organ started playing the wedding march, more like a death march to her ears. Anna walked down the aisle with her dad. The bride-to-be sent a glare at her direction but she ignored it. Travis invited her, she can't univite her. Travis looked at Anna like she was an angel, _Yeah right._ She rolled her eyes.

" Speak Now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said, followed by silence. Katie stood up shakily. She did it, she can't believe her self. She's not the type who would just ruin someone's wedding, she love wedding's, but this case is different. This is an exception.

Terrified looks were sent at her directions, she got to admit, she's pretty much intimidated by it. Especially the one from Anna's grandmother, urgh she hates that woman. Anna was pretty much disgusted while travis just raised an eyebrow at her. He's clearly amused by her actions.

"Travis." She said. Her voice breaks the silence in the room, "Look you all probably want to kill me right now, especially your mom Anna orr Lady Hera maybe. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath.

" I told you she's going to ruin all of it!" Anna yelled at Travis.

"Shut up Anna." Travis said and looked at me.

"Thank you. Look, Trav, you're the best guy I've ever met. Despite the history between us, the yelling, the pranking, the rivalry, the small fights, and the chocolate bunnies." She laughed bitterly, "You're caring, loving, fun, careless yet you can b hesitant and all that." She smiled sadly, " I was wrong, I wasted all of it. I wasted all of your love and all. I love you since like we were eighteen and look at us now eight years later and I'm confessing all my feeling at your wedding with another girl. Gods I sound pathetic. She's the wrong girl Travis." She ended, "I'm sorry to disturb, I wish you a happy marriage Trav." She wiped the tears of her eyes and ran outside.

At least she confessed, right?

She sat at a park bench in front of the church, just sitting there. "Katie!" No, it can't be. Travis ran to her and capture her lips in his, " I'm sorry! You were right, I was wrong. I love you." He hugged her.

"Travis, your wedding..." She was speechless. Partially happy, partially mad because Travis ran away from his own wedding, partially confused on why.

"I don't care about my wedding. Besides, it's someone else's wedding." He smiled.

She looked blankly at the tree in front of her, trying to figure out what he meant, then it all snapped to her, " Don't tell me Will..."

"Yeah, him. Interesting fact huh?" He replied.

"Gods Travis, Anna cheated on you, don't you get it?" She said impatiently. He can be so stupid at times.

He smiled, " I don't care. I have you Katie." He said.

"Whoever said I'm yours?" She looked up to him. She stood up and walked away.

"You walked in on my wedding of course you're mine." He insisted.

"Let's just see, shall we?" She laughed and ran.

He laughed, "For the last time Katie, I'm better in foot racing than you." He ran after her. They spent the evening running after each other, though Travis caught her in no time, she was his.

A/N: Oh my god, bad ending is bad. So, tell me what you think yeah? I've written a lot of fanfics, and this is the second fanfic I publish. I choose Katie because she's my favorite character since I role play her. I just fell in love with her I guess.


End file.
